Je prends
by Mimi Joelanski
Summary: Derek écoute de la musique et Stiles se demande pourquoi... et je suis nul pour les résumés STEREK


Hellow,

C'est ma toute première fanfiction sur ce merveilleux magnifiquement fabuleux avec pleins de licornes loups-garous tout partout couple qu'est le sterek et si tu arrive à lire toute cette phrase d'une traite à haute voix sans mourir d'asphyxie c'est que tu es très doué et que tu feras une longue carrière dans l'apnéetique.

Bref... Donc c'est ma première fanfic sur le sterek et ma première fanfic tout court aussi. Elle est courte et un peu inspiré de toutes les fanfictions que j'ai pu lire sur ce couple et c'est une songfic doooooonc soit vous faites comme moi qui ai l'appli fanfiction reader mais qui n'est pas internet en dehors de chez moi et qui lis la plupart du temps dans le bus ou... en dehors de chez moi et vous skiper la chanson quitte à recréer complètement la mélodie, soit vous allez là :

watch?v=27qOzdUmm88

c'est-à-dire voir le clip vevo de _Je prends _d'_Archimede._

Et remerciez Liars&amp;Co en passant grâce à qui vous avez évité une brulation de la rétine instantané et irrrrréversible, comme ma b-Merciiiii !

Bon ben maintenant que t'as lu ou pas le blabla de l'auteure...

ENJOY

Ha oui et je sais pas où il faut le mettre ça mais les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartienne pas, ni la chanson d'ailleurs. Teen Wolf : Jeff Davis et la chanson : Archimède

* * *

Un Derek était confortablement assis sur le canapé de son loft et écoutait tranquillement la chanson _Je prends_ d'Archimède. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'écouter de la musique mais cette chanson qu'il avait écoutée pour la première fois dans la voiture d'un certain humain, lui avait disons… « Tapé dans l'oreille ». Cela lui rappelait ses déboires amoureux en quelques sortes. Les râteaux ne venait certes pas tout de suite, il y avait d'abord torture psychologique ou physique et certains dommages collatéraux tels que l'incendie qui avait tué sa famille ou quelques sacrifices humains. Mais il appréciait tout de même cette chanson car il savait au fond de son être lycanthropique qu'il ne resterait pas éternellement dans le même cas qu'Archimède. Soudain, comme pour prouver la dernière théorie du loup, un Stiles sauvage apparut ou plutôt débarqua dans le loft.

-Qu'est-ce que t'écoutes ? D'ailleurs depuis quand t'écoutes de la musique, toi ? Pourtant ce n'est pas pour tout de suite la pleine lune... Ha, je sais ! Tu t'es trouvé une petite-amie mélomane ! Fais juste attention à ce que ce ne soit pas une psychopathe cette fois. Si ça se trouve c'est les pires les psychopathes mélom-

Le sourwolf s'était levé dans le but de plaquer l'hyperactif contre la surface dure la plus proche, comme à son habitude, mais après une demi seconde de réflexion, il décida de mettre un de ses écouteurs dans l'oreille d'un Stiles surpris par la soudaine proximité entre lui et le brun mais aussi et surtout par son geste.

Puis il prêta attention à la musique qui résonnait dans une de ses oreilles…

_Je prends, moult râteaux, coups de massue plein les dents_

_Les lapins je les compte plus tellement j'en prends_

_Elles m'en posent autant que je prends des gants_

_Toutes ces vestes à mon actif, ça confine au dressing, tellement je prends_

Et il comprit. Son visage "s'illumina", réaction qui enchanta et amusa le lycan. Et Stiles bafouilla le coeur bruyant et le regard fuyant :

-Tu sais Derek... Je...

-Oui ? répondit le loup amusé et presque fier de l'état dans lequel il mettait l'humain.

-Je suis pas du genre à... Tu vois... continua Stiles

-Non je ne vois pas.. répondit le brun en rapprochant un peu plus son visage de celui de son humain.

Stiles déglutissait difficilement, en espérant qu'il ne finirait pas par chanter la chanson, qu'il avait toujours dans l'oreille.

-Les râteaux c'est pas mon truc ! Lâcha-t-il ses yeux ayant finalement trouvés ceux du loup, accrochant leur regard et priant pour qu'il comprenne. Il n'eut pas besoin de prier longtemps car le sourwolf ayant enfin réussit à faire parler Stiles, ce qu'il évite de faire en général, plaqua l'humain sur le premier mur venu et lui donna un baiser chaste que ce dernier approfondit par la suite. Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup de p-

-Pendant un instant j'ai cru que je finirai comme le chanteur... commença Stiles son front contre celui de son loup...Archimède c'est ça ! D'ailleurs la pr-

-Stiles ?

-Hm ?

-Tais-toi !

-Ouais...

Et il aperçut le sourire amusé-amoureux de son futur amant avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres auxquelles il était déjà accro. Et son cœur se gonfla, son ventre papillonna et son cerveau s'évapora. Tout ça pour la seconde fois.

Et là ils vécurent heureux (avec une chanson en tête) et eurent beaucoup de petits lou-loups...

* * *

OILAAAAAAA !

J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous me laisserez une petite review !

Je m'excuse pour les fautes, s'il y en a, et vous souhaite une très bonne soiree/journee/matinee/après-midi/fin de journée/début de journee/fête des licornes*

Bisoux

Mimi-Joe

*barrer mentions inutiles


End file.
